1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device for communication between persons who are deaf, hearing impaired, or mute. More particularly, the invention is directed toward a communication system for deaf, hearing impaired or mute persons which allows the user to visualize speech and other sounds directed at him through various audio sources.
2. Background of the Invention
Historically, deaf, hearing impaired, and mute persons have had a difficult time communicating, both among themselves and with others not similarly handicapped. In fact, it is often more difficult to conduct a simple conversation between a non-handicapped person and one that is deaf or mute, because the non-handicapped person usually is not familiar with American Sign Language (ASL).
Even when the persons communicating are familiar with ASL, sign language is not a very convenient method of communication when a large group is involved. Expensive television cameras and video screens must be employed to transmit messages to large audiences. That is, unless the receiver of the message is so close to the message transmitter that he or she can distinguish ASL gestures and the expressions on the message transmitter's face, communication is simply not possible. As mentioned previously, if the message receiver has not been trained to understand ASL, then communication is also not possible.
Further, deaf persons often cannot enjoy television or the theater because the actors are not visible, or have turned their backs to the front of the stage so that lip-reading is impossible. Of course, this difficulty is also encountered during day-to-day communication scenarios whenever the speaker or communicator is not facing the deaf person, or is not located in the visual line-of-sight range of the deaf person. In addition, there are occasions when an unusually loud noise is used to alert persons in the vicinity that a dangerous or cautionary event is about to occur. This can be the siren of an ambulance or fire engine, an explosion, the horn of an automobile or truck, etc. While a person able to hear such sounds can immediately identify these circumstances as requiring caution or flight, the deaf person will be unaware that he is in danger.
Several elements of the instant invention have only recently become generally available due to the general trend of technology miniaturization and a reduction in the price of sophisticated microprocessor control systems. More specifically, this includes the technologies of speech recognition, short-range infrared and radio data communication, personal video displays, and handwriting recognition. The present invention is directed toward overcoming the communication difficulties set forth above.
It is desirable to have an apparatus and method enabling communications between deaf, hearing impaired, or mute persons and others, whether similarly handicapped or not. It is also desirable to have an apparatus and method for use by deaf or hearing impaired persons to enable them to enjoy television or movie theaters without subtitles, ASL interpreters, etc. In addition, it is desirable to have an apparatus and method which enables deaf and/or mute persons to communicate with others who may not be in close proximity. Furthermore, it is desirable to have an apparatus and method which enables communication between a single individual and a group, whether or not all individuals participating in the communication have the ability to speak or hear without impairment.
While ASL has been developed for enhancing the communication abilities of deaf and mute people, most non-handicapped persons are not trained in its use. Even those that are trained are unable to use it for communication in circumstances where line-of-sight communication is impossible or impractical. Thus, there exists a long-felt and widespread need to provide alternative communication apparatus and methods for deaf, hearing impaired, and mute persons which can be used at a distance, in situations where line-of-sight communication is impossible or impractical, where communication with a group of mixed non-handicapped persons and deaf and/or mute persons is desired, or in everyday situations which render common means of understanding by hearing impaired persons (e.g., lip-reading) ineffective. This is especially the case for dangerous situations in which a loud sound emanates from an undisclosed location and the deaf person remains unaware of its existence. The apparatus and method of the present invention, discussed in greater detail below, clearly satisfy this need.